At present, most methods of treatment of water, waste water or other effluent are mainframe biological treatments. These systems are costly and highly inefficient, due in part to inefficiencies created by shock loadings which destroy the biological components of the treatment train.
Previous attempts to produce a treatment system which can compete with and exceed biological performance, and lower costs, have not been successful.
It would be desirable to provide a simple and efficient alternative or supplement to a mainframe biological system which will allow for full treatment of a fluid without the attendant risks of conventional mainframe biological systems.
It would also be desirable to provide a lower cost alternative to the mainframe biological systems currently employed in the art.